The Cardiac Sarcomere
The “sarcomere” is an elegantly organized cellular structure found in cardiac and skeletal muscle made up of interdigitating thin and thick filaments; it comprises nearly 60% of cardiac cell volume. The thick filaments are composed of “myosin,” the protein responsible for transducing chemical energy (ATP hydrolysis) into force and directed movement. Myosin and its functionally related cousins are called motor proteins. The thin filaments are composed of a complex of proteins. One of these proteins, “actin” (a filamentous polymer) is the substrate upon which myosin pulls during force generation. Bound to actin are a set of regulatory proteins, the “troponin complex” and “tropomyosin,” which make the actin-myosin interaction dependent on changes in intracellular Ca2+ levels. With each heartbeat, Ca2+ levels rise and fall, initiating cardiac muscle contraction and then cardiac muscle relaxation (Robbins J and Leinwand L A. (1999) Molecular Basis of Cardiovascular Disease, Chapter 8. editor Chien, K. R., W.B. Saunders, Philadelphia). Each of the components of the sarcomere contributes to its contractile response.
Myosin is the most extensively studied of all the motor proteins. Of the thirteen distinct classes of myosin in human cells, the myosin-II class is responsible for contraction of skeletal, cardiac, and smooth muscle. This class of myosin is significantly different in amino acid composition and in overall structure from myosin in the other twelve distinct classes (Goodson H V and Spudich J A. (1993) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90:659-663). Myosin-II consists of two globular head domains linked together by a long alpha-helical coiled-coiled tail that assembles with other myosin-IIs to form the core of the sarcomere's thick filament. The globular heads have a catalytic domain where the actin binding and ATP functions of myosin take place. Once bound to an actin filament, the release of phosphate (cf. ATP to ADP) leads to a change in structural conformation of the catalytic domain that in turn alters the orientation of the light-chain binding lever arm domain that extends from the globular head; this movement is termed the powerstroke. This change in orientation of the myosin head in relationship to actin causes the thick filament of which it is a part to move with respect to the thin actin filament to which it is bound (Spudich J A. (2001) Nat Rev Mol Cell Biol. 2(5):387-92). Un-binding of the globular head from the actin filament (also Ca2+ modulated) coupled with return of the catalytic domain and light chain to their starting conformation/orientation completes the contraction and relaxation cycle.
Mammalian heart muscle consists of two forms of cardiac myosin, alpha and beta, and they are well characterized (Robbins, supra). The beta form is the predominant form (>90 percent) in adult human cardiac muscle. Both have been observed to be regulated in human heart failure conditions at both transcriptional and translational levels (Miyata supra), with the alpha form being down-regulated in heart failure.
The sequences of all of the human skeletal, cardiac, and smooth muscle myosins have been determined. While the cardiac alpha and beta myosins are very similar (93% identity), they are both considerably different from human smooth muscle (42% identity) and more closely related to skeletal myosins (80% identity). Conveniently, cardiac muscle myosins are incredibly conserved across mammalian species. For example, both alpha and beta cardiac myosins are >96% conserved between humans and rats, and the available 250-residue sequence of porcine cardiac beta myosin is 100% conserved with the corresponding human cardiac beta myosin sequence. Such sequence conservation contributes to the predictability of studying myosin based therapeutics in animal based models of heart failure.
The components of the cardiac sarcomere present targets for the treatment of heart failure, for example by increasing contractility or facilitating complete relaxation to modulate systolic and diastolic function, respectively.
Heart Failure
Congestive heart failure (“CHF”) is not a specific disease, but rather a constellation of signs and symptoms, all of which are caused by an inability of the heart to adequately respond to exertion by increasing cardiac output. The dominant pathophysiology associated with CHF is systolic dysfunction, an impairment of cardiac contractility (with a consequent reduction in the amount of blood ejected with each heartbeat). Systolic dysfunction with compensatory dilation of the ventricular cavities results in the most common form of heart failure, “dilated cardiomyopathy,” which is often considered to be one in the same as CHF. The counterpoint to systolic dysfunction is diastolic dysfunction, an impairment of the ability to fill the ventricles with blood, which can also result in heart failure even with preserved left ventricular function. Congestive heart failure is ultimately associated with improper function of the cardiac myocyte itself, involving a decrease in its ability to contract and relax.
Many of the same underlying conditions can give rise to systolic and/or diastolic dysfunction, such as atherosclerosis, hypertension, viral infection, valvular dysfunction, and genetic disorders. Patients with these conditions typically present with the same classical symptoms: shortness of breath, edema and overwhelming fatigue. In approximately half of the patients with dilated cardiomyopathy, the cause of their heart dysfunction is ischemic heart disease due to coronary atherosclerosis. These patients have had either a single myocardial infarction or multiple myocardial infarctions; here, the consequent scarring and remodeling results in the development of a dilated and hypocontractile heart. At times the causative agent cannot be identified, so the disease is referred to as “idiopathic dilated cardiomyopathy.” Irrespective of ischemic or other origin, patients with dilated cardiomyopathy share an abysmal prognosis, excessive morbidity and high mortality.
The prevalence of CHF has grown to epidemic proportions as the population ages and as cardiologists have become more successful at reducing mortality from ischemic heart disease, the most common prelude to CHF. Roughly 4.6 million people in the United States have been diagnosed with CHF; the incidence of such diagnosis is approaching 10 per 1000 after 65 years of age. Hospitalization for CHF is usually the result of inadequate outpatient therapy. Hospital discharges for CHF rose from 377,000 (in 1979) to 957,000 (in 1997) making CHF the most common discharge diagnosis in people age 65 and over. The five-year mortality from CHF approaches 50% (Levy D. (2002) New Engl J Med. 347(18):1442-4). Hence, while therapies for heart disease have greatly improved and life expectancies have extended over the last several years, new and better therapies continue to be sought, particularly for CHF.
“Acute” congestive heart failure (also known as acute “decompensated” heart failure) involves a precipitous drop in heart function resulting from a variety of causes. For example in a patient who already has congestive heart failure, a new myocardial infarction, discontinuation of medications, and dietary indiscretions may all lead to accumulation of edema fluid and metabolic insufficiency even in the resting state. A therapeutic agent that increases heart function during such an acute episode could assist in relieving this metabolic insufficiency and speeding the removal of edema, facilitating the return to the more stable “compensated” congestive heart failure state. Patients with very advanced congestive heart failure particularly those at the end stage of the disease also could benefit from a therapeutic agent that increases heart function, for example, for stabilization while waiting for a heart transplant. Other potential benefits could be provided to patients coming off a bypass pump, for example, by administration of an agent that assists the stopped or slowed heart in resuming normal function. Patients who have diastolic dysfunction (insufficient relaxation of the heart muscle) could benefit from a therapeutic agent that modulates relaxation.
Therapeutic Active Agents
Inotropes are drugs that increase the contractile ability of the heart. As a group, all current inotropes have failed to meet the gold standard for heart failure therapy, i.e., to prolong patient survival. In addition, current agents are poorly selective for cardiac tissue, in part leading to recognized adverse effects that limit their use. Despite this fact, intravenous inotropes continue to be widely used in acute heart failure (e.g., to allow for reinstitution of oral medications or to bridge patients to heart transplantation) whereas in chronic heart failure, orally given digoxin is used as an inotrope to relieve patient symptoms, improve the quality of life, and reduce hospital admissions.
Given the limitations of current agents, new approaches are needed to improve cardiac function in congestive heart failure. The most recently approved short-term intravenous agent, milrinone, is now nearly fifteen years old. The only available oral drug, digoxin, is over 200 hundred years old. There remains a great need for agents that exploit new mechanisms of action and may have better outcomes in terms of relief of symptoms, safety, and patient mortality, both short-term and long-term. New agents with an improved therapeutic index over current agents will provide a means to achieve these clinical outcomes.
The selectivity of agents directed at the cardiac sarcomere (for example, by targeting cardiac beta myosin) has been identified as an important means to achieve this improved therapeutic index. The present invention provides such agents (particularly sarcomere activating agents) and methods for their identification and use.